The Journal
by s m Neal
Summary: While Bella's asleep Edward finds her Journal. From reading her Journal he finds himself and a side of Bella he has never known, once titled "So many fantasies so little time". SET AFTER NEW MOON BEFORE ECLIPSE
1. Chapter 1

All characters owned by Meyer's not me

**All characters owned by Meyer's not me**

While Bella's sleeping Edward lay's next to her when he notices a journal of some sort. Inside the journal is all of Bella's unedited thoughts and fantasy of the one and only Edward Cullen. Takes place after New Moon. Full of lemons

_Italics Bella's journal _/**Bold Edward's thoughts**…

**EPOV**

I was watching my angel sleep, how I would love to know what she's dreaming of when I notice a journal sticking out of Bella's bedside draw. For some reason I was drawn to this Journal I turn to the first page it must be new because it date is set for a month ago.

_Dear me,_

_My love is back and I am overjoyed. Today Edward and I were in class; he was writing while, I was pretending to read the worksheet. When in reality I was having another fantasy. __**B**_**ella has fantasy's about me hmm I wonder what?** _My fantasy is of us in this classroom all alone. Edward gazing into my eye's I see nothing but love along with lust and hunger, yet not for my blood but my body. _**Oh so it one of those fantasy this could be interesting. **_He lays me on the biology desk ogling me, in one swift moment I lay there all revealed to him. His gaze moves from my face, to my neck, then lower to my chest. He reaches out and cups my breast in his hands. _

_I couldn't resist, a moan escapes my lips and my back arches into his touch. But he pushes me back and I fall to the table, his hand falls to his sides, I sigh in frustration thinking he's done. I try to sit up but I'm pushed down again, I look down to see Edward with a mischief glint in his eyes and crocked grin. "Be patient my love." He whispers as he drops to his knees, his hand grips my hips as his head comes closer to my center._** Am I about to do what I think I'm about to do, that lucky basterd. **

_He kisses my center and blows on my wet hot core. I start whimpering and panting I need him so badly right now. I need to feel him, inside of me; and as if he's reading my mind his tongue dove inside me and I feel as if I'm about to explode. _**Dear God, this is so erotic so orgasmic; so this is what my Bella's think. I must continue. **_He takes long strokes up and down when suddenly. I feel him pumping with his fingers; I didn't even notice he moved one of his hands. His fingers pump faster I now feel three fingers along with his tongue sucking and licking at my clit, I'm so close and moaning over and over one word, Edward. Suddenly he stops, _**Wait why did I stop damn it was getting good.**_ I was about to protest when I feel Edward plunge into me I scream in pleasure. I was so surprised; there was nothing on my face but shock._

"_I couldn't wait any longer my love." He slides his shaft almost completely out of me. He leans forward and his lips at my ear, "I need to feel you all around me, besides I wanted to see if you scream my name as loud as you did when I was eating you out." _** Whoa, whoa, whoa no I did not just speak so boldly. Sure I would think about saying those things but I wouldn't say them out loud. **_Oh God I love it when he speaks so boldly, though I love it when he is a gentleman, but when he speaks to me that way I feel sparks of pleasure shout down my spine. I feel as if I'm about to come. _**I definitely have to keep that in mind,**_ he dives back inside me, felling every bit of me. He rocks back and forth and my legs wrap around his waist he goes deeper inside me. _

"_OH EDWARD BABY", I scream as he picks up his tempo. "Bella" he moans "You're so damn tight and you feel so good." _** Damn, this is over all, the best thing I ever read. I'm so aroused at this moment I feel I to am about explode. Who knew my innocent little Bella thinks of me this way.**_My Greek god is going even faster and I feel my walls clamping against him, and he begins to growl, purr, and moan all at once. I know he to is at his peck, as I think it at the same time we both climaxed together._

_I come out of my fantasy to see I'm now in Edward's house sitting on his lap. "Love what are you thinking?" should I tell him the truth. "I was just thinking of you is all." I try not to blush and place my head on Edward's chest with a sly smile on my face thanking God that Edward could not read my mind. If he did probably say I was being absurd. How I long to make my fantasy a reality, to show Edward how much I love him, how from the slightest of touches from him I feel aroused and want nothing to spend the day worshiping my Greek God. If only Edward knew the many fantasies I have. _

_Until tomorrow, Edward and I are going to the meadow today and I'm sure I'll have another entry… _

I remember that day Bella had this far away look in her eyes. She must of have had another fantasy. Bella began to stir I put the journal back and laid down next to her. I never thought it was possible but I love Bella even more. She stirred even more I looked out of her window to see the sun coming up; had I been reading all night. Bella opened her eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed her passionately.

"Good morning love, how did you sleep." I spoke after she caught her breath.

"Good morning to you too and I slept well." She pecked my nose and grabbed her toiletries bag. She turned to me as she got out of bed "Human moment" and walked out of the room.

This was going to be a good day but tonight will be better when I read the second entry. Whats' with the Greek God thing?

End of Chapter 1

Tell me what you what you think please review.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters own my Meyers

All characters own my Meyers

Chapter 2

_Italics Bella's journal _/**Bold Edward's thoughts**…

**EPOV**

It was night once again and found myself lying in bed with my Angel. Today we did the usual; Bella would get up, then get dressed, eat breakfast then off to school, then I would drop her off at her house after school and go home for a few hours. However when I returned to night she was sitting in bed writing in her Journal. I waited outside of her window watching from the forest. I waited outside for almost an hour before she put her journal away. When she did I climbed in her window kissed her forehead and hummed her Lullaby. When she was finally asleep I grabbed her journal. I glanced at her just to make sure she was in a deep slumber. I opened the Journal eager to see what her fantasy was….

_Dear me_

_The meadow was beautiful as always, the beautiful green grass seemed so inviting after climbing of my Adonis, _**So, I'm her Adonis now; I think I liked Greek God better.**_ I laid on the grass give my love my come hither look; it seemed to work, since he was lying down besides me in a blink. Nothing was needed to be said we looked into each others eyes and I saw nothing but love in his eyes. I was so content in this moment that I closed my eyes and drifted of._

_When I woke I notice I as now in Edwards Volvo and he was driving like a maniac, Stupid Shiny Volvo owner. _**Great another nickname, I still like Greek God more. What does she have against my driving; I remember that day, I only went 100 mph.**_ I always wonder what it would be like to make love to Edward in his precious car._** Oh really, this going to be good. **_With that thought I was in my fantasy. Edward and I were in the backseat kissing passionately, his tongue grazed my bottom lip asking for entrance. As if he even had to ask. Access was granted and the taste of sweet mouth against mine brought on my arousal. My Angel began to pull at the buttons of my jeans but I swatted away his hand. He tried again and swatted away his hand. He was becoming frustrated and tried to pull away from me, but I took this as an advantage. I flipped him over and now I was on top. He looked up at me with a look of confusion, _**good I was wondering what she was doing too**_**.**_

_I placed my finger to his lips shushing him. I bent down and kissed his lips softly and then trailed my kisses to his neck and then up to his ear, "Its my time to please you Edward," while unbuttoning his shirt I kissed kiss chest down to his navel. I licked his navel and looked Edward had his eyes shut. I then began to unbutton his pants to see my love decided to go commando. "I thought it would be easier for you when we got to this point love." I smiled to him as my way of thanks, my hand reached to his jeans to free him, In that moment I began to lick his tip while my hand played with his shaft moving my hand slowly up and down teasing him._** I can't believe she's playing with me like this. But I can't help the moans that escape my mouth as I continued to read, my little temptress. **_Edward was whimpering and he wanted me bad but I wasn't done yet. I removed my hand and took him in my mouth; my head bobbing urgently moving up and down his shaft while my tongue wrapped around his shaft each time I went down. Edward was panting so many profanities came out. "God damn Bella, that feels amazing. Bella, you have to stop now I about to come;" _**Me too**_**. **__But I didn't I went faster and Edward was growling and grunting only making me go faster. And then it happened he exploded and I drank him eagerly, I liked away at him. He tasted so amazing and wasn't letting it got to waste. After I licked my lips I looked at Edward he had his eyes shut with huge smile on his face. I pecked his lips and climbed a back into the front seat. "Edward", I said. "Hmm," his eyes were still close and he was still coming off his high. He couldn't even give a coherent response; Damn, I'm good. "We should continue this at home I" before I could say more we were already driving and he was going 200 mph. I looked at him with a puzzling look, "What, you and I are not finished and I wanna hurry and get home so I could please you." He said this with a smug smile and I knew as soon as the car stops I would be screaming his name. _

_Till Tomorrow_

That's were it ended, that can't be it can it? I turned the page to see another entry

_Dear me_

_He did it again he questioned my love for him. _**Oh no I remember this day after this little argument we didn't talk for a few hours.**___As if I can't love him as much as he loves me because I'm human how dare he assume that? I love him just as much even more. Doesn't he see that I love him more that anything would die for him? You would think that trip to Italy proved that. Doesn't he see he is a gift form God given to me? Does he not know how horrible it was for me when we were apart? _** I do remember those months and they weren't well and Bella looked like she was the living dead. She lost 15 pounds she didn't have and looked sleep deprived. I will never forgive my self for ever leaving. **_He also did that self loathing thing again. Doesn't he see that it absolutely perfect? He's always telling me that I don't see myself clearly, but I think it the other way around. When will he see that he has a soul cause if he didn't I couldn't love him and he couldn't love me in return, he hurts me so much when he talks of himself that way. _

_Till Tomorrow _

After reading and rereading that passage I swept in guilt and I looked to se my Angel still asleep and that it was dark outside. I put her Journal back, and climbed in bed with her. I kissed her forehead

"I love you Bella and I'm sorry"

"I love you too." She was still asleep but she knew it was me talking.


	3. Chapter 3 REAL CHAPTER

_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE Billy Gilman song "One Voice"_

_Some kids have and some kids don't_

_And some of us are wondering why_

_And Mom won't watch the news at night_

_There's too much stuff that's making her cry._

_We need some help_

_Down here on Earth_

_A thousand prayers_

_A million words_

_But one voice was heard._

Its three minutes till Bella would awake; and I lay beside her troubled, deep in my own thoughts.

Do I really hurt when I speak poorly of myself?

I knew the answer but it didn't make me feel any better.

I'm not really so self-loathing? Am I?

Its normal to criticize ones self isn't it. I'm a vampire for Pete sakes; I am a dark, hurtful, lying, cruel, son of a bitch. That's what I am. I thought Bella understood that, hadn't she grasped that.

_Just because she gets your vampire doesn't mean she see's you as a bad person. _A Voice whispered in mind

But she has to see that I'm dark and evil person doesn't she see?

_Are you forgetting that when you're with her you a better person; a loving and trusting person? Not the cruel sons of a bitch that you think you are._ The voice spoke a little over a whisper with a calm tone

Well Esme is always saying how I'm no longer brooding. Jasper is still stunned when he feels my joy when I'm around Bella or even when I'm with him and Emmet hunting. Carlisle thinks about the "new light" that in my eyes when I'm around him.

_That's because you're with a women that loves and accepts you for your thoughts and actions. She does not judge you and never will. _The voice had a point. _Why thank you I was wondering if what I've been saying was falling on deaf ears_

"Who are you" asked aloud

_Well I'm your, HMM, well that's a good thought who am I? Some would say I'm your inner voice, others say I would be you conscience speaking and some more liberal thinkers would say I'm your inner child. But you could just call me the voice if you like_

"Why the voice," I asked aloud

_Cause it makes me seem more important and kind of like a comic book hero, if you will, besides the voice is cool_

"That it is."

"Edward?" my angel spoke. I turned to her not noticing that I was was pacing in front of her bed

"Yes love" I acknowledge

"Who are you talking to." She asked, her voice low and sweet as always.

"Oh know one just thinking aloud." I spoke sure if I could I'd blush from being caught talking to myself

"Well," she said, stretching as she sat up. "Stop thinking to yourself and give me my morning kiss.

"As you wish." I said as I sat on her bed leaning forward kissing her chastely.

AN: HEY FOLKS I'M BACK THANKS TO THOSE THAT HAVE BEEN WAITING AND I'M SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG, I CHANGED THE SUMMARY A LITTLE BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH THIS STORY IS ABOUT Bella's FANTASIES IT SHOULD ALSO SPEAK MORE ABOUT HER FEELINGS AND THOUGHTS ABOUT HER RELATIONSHIP WITH EDWARD.

PLEASE REVIEW

s m Neal


	4. Chapter 4 REAL CHAPTER

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. JUST THE FANTASIES__

_**EPOV**_

**Bold is Edwards thoughts** and comments on the _Journal/Italics is Bella's Journal_

It was early Sunday morning and Bella was sleeping, after my revelation Friday night I began having second thoughts about reading Bella's journal. However, that thought went away rather quickly when I noticed the Journal laying on Bella's bedside table. I was hunting all Saturday, by the time I arrived at Bella's home it was already past midnight.I spent a few hours, listening to Bella's sleep talking, but I quickly found myself flipping to the latest entry. It was just a small page but it still had it's standing with me.

Dear me,

_ It's 10:08, and I can't sleep. Edward is still out hunting with his brothers. Alice invited me over for a sleepover, but I declined; as much as I love that little pixie I really don't want another makeover. _**I'm surprised Alice let her get away from the sleepover.**_ Charlie's down in La Push with Billy, and Jake isn't really talking to me. Oh how __**wonderful**__ my life has turned out. So here I'm sitting in my bedroom while I sucking on a cherry pop sickle. I must say that I am enjoying myself. Who knew that sucking on something would cheer me up._** She WHAT!**

I_ thought that maybe the real thing would be like this a nice but I'm fine with the pop sickle. _**Damn it all to hell, if I just came here a little earlier I would have no qualms with letting her experiment with the real thing.** _I saw something on TV today that made me want to go out with a cop. Well not go out with him just fuck him as he had me pined up in a dungeon shackled up to a wall. It looked pretty kinky, too hot just to think about. _**She's wanted to 'fuck a cop' well damn there goes myself esteem, but that's kind of weird with her father, being a man of the law and all.**

_God that would be a good fuck. Don't you think. I need some dick any way. What with Edward's big panties rule, boundaries that can't be crossed and just about everything else that would be fun. So I'm not getting any, which is causing me to see both the opposite sex and my own sex seem very interesting. I imagine myself getting the shit fucked out of me by Edward and Jake._ **I WOULD NEVER! MAYBE Bella and another women but NEVER Bella myself and another man, especially JACOB BLACK!! ** _Then there's my other fantasy where I'm going down on this chick with huge tits with a nice ass and she is saying how I'm so good. Then we switch roles and she fucks me so hard with this strap on and then the girl turns out to be Rosalie! _**OH MY GOD!** **my girlfriend wants to do my sister.**

I looked up to the ceiling whispering to god Why me?

_I, so, desperately need some cause this girl right here has a very loving, sexy Greek god of her own who is steadfast on staying a virgin till marriage, and as much as I love my Venus Butterfly I need the real thing. _**Wait, she has a vibrator, I didn't know that, I wonder where it is?** _I need a release so badly, that Jasper has even offered to help me seduce Edward, just so he doesn't have to feel the need to pounce Alice every three minutes I'm around him. He told me that out off all the human Female's he has come across over his hundred fifty plus years, that I had to be the HORNIEST on he met. Hell he even said I'm about three pegs down from Emmet. And that's saying something. _**Wow that's just WOW.**

_But I must persevere, I would never cheat on Edward nor would I sleep with his sister or ask him for a three way staring me, him and Jake. I'm a virgin and It looks like I'm gonna stay that way for a little longer. Oh well. I just need to call Angela and ask her if she wanted to take another trip to that Taboo story in Port Angeles(**AN: I'M NOT SURE I'M SPELLING THAT RIGHT**), so I can get another, butterfly, because sadly, I've used it so much that it won't work any more. Who would have known that Angela Webber was a very freaky girl! MAN!_ _All the things she has told me, could make Emmett blush and that's saying something. It could even make the oldest vampire with a lot of experience embarrassed. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to keep all her advice to myself _

_Until my Tomorrow _

Well that was an eye opener, I never expected half the fantasies Bella has had. I got a hard on just the thought of her going down on a girl. I wanted so badly to fulfill all her desires, I even wished to be that damn vibrator getting all that action.

**AN: I'M BACK YALL AND THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE I WANT TO GIVE A BIG THUMBS UP TO MY BETA Kinky-Vampire69 aka G.A.D.T. ALSO TO ALL MY OLD FAN'S AND HOPEFULLY TO ALL MY NEW FANS, I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED INA WHILE, I GOT TIRED WITH THIS STORY, AFTER I DECIDED TO REWRITE IT, BUT I'M BACK AND THIS STORY IS HERE AND I' HAVE SOME NEW IDEAS FOR THIS STORY PLEASE FOLKS REVIEW. **

**I REALLY HATE TO BEG **

**IN THE WORD OF Maury "Until next time"**


	5. Chapter 5 REAL CHAPTER

_AN:__** HELLO MY LOVELY FANS I JUST Received A REVIEW ON THIS STORY FROM ONE OF MY FANS. TO THIS FAN I APOLOGIZE THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED MORE Frequently ON THIS STORY BUT I DO HAVE OTHER STORIES, ALONG WITH TWO JOBS, SUMMER CLASSES, TRAVELING FROM Joliet to CHICAGO, ALONG WITH HELPING MY SISTER, WHO IS THE SINGLE MOTHER OF TWO SMALL CHILDREN, NOT TO ADD THAT I JUST ENDED A REALLY GOOD FRIENDSHIP WITH SOMEONE. SO THANK YOU, TO THE PERSON THAT DOESN'T THINK I'M A REAL AUTHOR, FOR TAKING THE ONLY BIT OF HAPPINESS, FROM MAKING IT TO THE FINAL ROUND OF VOTING FOR THE TWILIGHT AWARDS, THAT I HAVE HAD IN A WHILE, THANK YOU FOR SPOILING MY JOY. **_

_**TO THIS PERSON THAT SENT ME THAT WONDERFUL REVIEW I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND IF NOT THEN PLEASE STOP READING MY WORK. **_

_**TO MY OTHER FAN, THIS IS FOR YOU; FOR BEING FAITHFUL AND SUPPORTIVE WHEN I NEEDED IT AND NOT SENDING, ME RUDE REVIEWS.**_

_**TO MY SUPPORTIVE FANS I THANK YOU**_

_**S m Neal**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Only once the drugs are gone  
That I feel like dying, I feel like dying**_

_**I am sitting on the clouds  
I got smoke coming from my seat  
I can play basketball with the moon  
I got the whole world at my feet  
Playin touch football on a Marijuana Street  
Or in a marijuana field, you are so beneath my cleats  
Get high, so high that I feel like lying  
Down in a cigar, roll me up & smoke me cuz  
(I feel like dying)**_

_**Only once the drugs are gone  
i feel like dying  
i feel like dying**_

_**Swimming laps around a bottle of Louis The 13  
Jumping off of a mountain into a sea of Codeine  
I'm at the top of the top but still I climb  
And if I should ever fall the ground will then turn to wine  
Pop, Pop, I feel like flying, then I feel like frying, then  
(I feel like dying)**_

* * *

_I DON NOT OWN TWILIGHT or the song, JUST THE OCCASIONAL FANTASY_

_Song for this chapter is "I feel like Dying" by Lil' Wayne  
_

**Bold for Edward's thoughts**

_Italics for Bella's journal _

Its been two weeks since I began reading Bella's Journal while she sleeps. None of the members of my family know of my latest nightly task, while stay with Bella at night. Alice gives me a look now and then, but when I look in her mind I find nothing. Tonight was no different from my previous night, I sit in Bella's rocking chair, with crossed ankles and nosed deep in Bella's more recent entries

_Dear me,_

_Its Saturday and I have nothing to do other than write in the my journal. Yesterday, Jacob wanted to take me to the movies but, I declined. _**Good girl **_I miss Jake but, I know Edward hates it when I'm with him. I don't think he minds me going to La Push so much as he knows I would be spending most of my time there with Jake. _**It's not that I don't want them to friends towards each other, its many things, 1 he is a young werewolf and he has little control and 2 he has A CRUSH ON MY GIRLFRIEND!**_ I guess I have to get use to it. I just miss my best friend. I haven't had a best friend in such a long time. _**now I feel like a jackass.**

_I know I told Edward that before I moved to Forks that in high School I had no one; which is kind of true. _**She had a best friend back in Phoenix.**_ I did have a best friend before then. It's my cousin Cassandra, she and I use to be so close, but than she and her witch of a mother moved away and we lost touch. Cassandra or Cassie as I liked to call her, was the person I could be myself with, with Cass I could act my one age. _

_I remember all are outing, and sleepovers; she's the only person I would actual enjoy going shopping with. (Forgive me Alice)Cass was the on that got me into the classics and romance novels. That was Cass for you, she always enjoyed a good love story. _

_Oh well, since I'm free tonight I was thinking of heading over to the Cullen house and visit with my second family. _**Oh she's speaking about my family.**_ Its' weird that in such a short time that I've known them, they really are my family. I never thought that I would have a real family. I was always jealous of other kids, with their mothers picking them up from school, hell I was jealous of Michelle Tanner on Full House with all the family members she had. _**I use to watch that show with Alice and Emmet I like that Stamos guy.**_ ( i think I'm spelling his name out right than i apologize) Don't get me wrong I love Renee but it was never a mother/ daughter relationship that we had, it was more of a best friend type of deal than that. Charlie is a great provider, but he wasn't there when I was six and afraid of the dark, he wasn't there for eighth grade graduation. _

_Speaking of graduation two more months and I'm done with High School, and if I want Carlisle will change me. _**GGGGGGGGGrrrrrrr**_ However, I probably won't take him up on his offer, I want Edward to change me. He said he would, if I would marry him first. But I'm not ready for that, not yet. Maybe in a year or decade or so, but right now isn't a good time; we just got back together after six months apart. We need this time to get to know each other again, we both have changed and we just need more time before we try to take that plunge,_

_Until Tomorrow _

Well that was a good read. I wonder why Bella never told me about her cousin, I wonder if Jasper find her. If they were so close why would moving away end such a great friendship. Maybe they had an argument and that's why they're know longer on speaking terms.

Closing the journal I placed it back in Bella's in it place before. Rising from the rocker, I climbed into bed with Bella. Tonight's read was not all a disappointment. It shed light on another side of Bella that already love. I do however, hope to read more of Bella's interesting _fantasies. _

I pulled her towards me, with Bella laying on her side with her head resting on my chest. While lightly stroking Bella's her I closed my eyes, imagining the Bella she was when she with her cousin. What she was like, and how she would be like.

_**Another AN: GUYZ I'M SORRY TO THOSE THAT READ MY OTHER AUTHOR NOTE, I WAS REALLY UPSET AND I DIDN'T MEAN TO YELL ( WELL TYPE). I'M THINKING OF CHANGING THE NAME OF THIS FAN FIC TO 'The Journal'**_

_**R&R**_


	6. Chapter 6 THE END READ THE LAST CHAPTER

_St. Jimmy's comin' down across the alleyway  
Up on the boulevard like a zip gun on parade  
Light of a silhouette  
He's insubordinate  
Coming at you on the count of 1,2,1,2,3,4!_

_One year later._

**BPOV**_  
_

In honesty with all the shit that has happened I am damn right confused as I don't know what. First of all.

1. My then girlfriend now wife has given birth to a girl, my child, my biological child and I am ever so happy

2. Said daughter has been imprinted on by my wife's sort of ex and is now destined to be my son in law.

**WTF!**

_My name is Jimmy and you better not wear it out_  
_Suicide commando that your momma talked about_  
_King of the forty theives_  
_And I'm here to represent_  
_That needle in the vein of the establishment_

_I'm the patron saint of the denial_  
_With an angel face and a taste for suicidal_

_Cigarettes and ramen and a little bag of dope_  
_I am the son of a bitch and Edgar Allen Poe_  
_Raised in the city under a halo of lights_  
_The product of war and fear that we've been victimized_

_I'm the patron saint of the denial_  
_With an angel face and a taste for suicidal_

3. Said future son in law is trying to be nice to me.

**Again WTF!**

4. My wife is now a vampire and we have sex every night in our little cabin. And we are happy some of said sex is just like the many fantasies that my wife wrote about in her Journal.

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

_ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?_

_I'll give you something to cry about._

_ST. JIMMY!_

_My name is St. Jimmy I'm a son of a gun_  
_I'm the one that's from the way outside_  
_I'm a teenage assassin executing some fun_  
_In the cult of the life of crime_.

Here I was just cleaning up my bedroom and under our mattress I find my husbands journal. Being curious I read it and in it he describes the fantasies I wrote about in my journal.

**THAT GINGER BASTERD!**

I knew he had to have read some of the things I've been writing in that old thing. I don't allow him to read my mind so how in good hell did he always know what i wanted him to do with me

"What's wrong Bella,-" I cut him off holding up his Journal

"Shit." he mutters as he runs out of our cabin.

Oh when I find that **Fucker** it won't even be a misunderstanding. I'm gonna bust his head in till the brain matter shows.

_I really hate to say it but I told you so_  
_So shut your mouth before I shoot you down old boy_  
_Welcome to the club and give me some blood_  
_And the resident leader at the lost and found_

_It's comedy and tragedy_  
_It's St. Jimmy_  
_And that's my nameeeeeee...and don't wear it out!_

**The end**


End file.
